Lotus (Delta)
She/Her • Lotus • RainWing/SeaWing Appearance For the most part, as a RainWing, Lotus has the ability to change her scales. But as part SeaWing, she is not able to change the color of her glow scales. But for the most part, Lotus has one solid look, and whenever you see her, that's usually how she looks. Her mainscales are a slightly dull pastel pink, as if they have been rubbed clean with a barnacle. The crest on her head and her back scales are a dark gold, but not very shiny, more of a light goldenrod color. Her underbelly is a lighter, more lemon yellow color, more shiny and glittery. Her horns are the same yellowish green color, looking more like SeaWing horns, and they have light goldenrod swirls on them. Her glow scales are a very light lime green, and they look like little raindrops that have plopped onto her scales and frozen. Lotus's spines look like a SeaWings, and they are a darker forest green and they flip up and down when she is agitated. Lotus's ruff is much larger than most RainWing's, the same dark green as her spines, but there is a large tear in it. Wound around her ear is a small lotus flower, a sign of her namesake. Lotus's wings are the same dark green color, but in the left one is huge tear, so she can no longer fly. Around her neck, Lotus is constantly wearing alternating pink and dark green glass beads. But by far, the most haunting thing about Lotus is her eyes. They are dark green, like forest, but they have flecks of beautiful, shiny gold in them. You can get hypnotized just by looking at them. Personality * Hopeless flirt * Acts sweet and shy * But is really kind of sinister * Terribly, terribly lonely * Quiet * Willing to do anything for friends * Tricky and very very clever * Has a silver tongue History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Animus Enchanted